


Do It For The Vine

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But let's just say, During their club reunion Tanaka will be getting a lot of shit., M/M, Not literally, daisuga - Freeform, fic based off a vine, sugadai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka is fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For The Vine

((Based off this vine right here: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ

Because Lyss asked me to and I can't say no to her))

Tanaka Ryunosuke was not the brightest star in the sky, he's realizing now. In fact, he was probably the dimmest fucking star in existence. Maybe he wasn't even a star. Burnt-out lightbulb seemed appropriate. 

Enough discussion about light sources, though, the point is: Ryu was fucked. 

He'd thought it would be funny to sneak into Daichi's room one night and film him scaring him while he slept. Daichi lived alone in his own apartment since he'd started uni, so there was no one for him to disturb, no one else to terrify for sneaking in. Harmless, then, right? Besides, he'd snagged an extra key from Daichi a while back, so he had a means to get in. He just needed help

It wasn't technically breaking and entering. Not that that was what he'd eventually get jn trouble for, anyways. 

"Ryu." Daichi is glaring down at him, Hinata, and Noya -- his partners in crime -- now, his arms crossed over his chest, looking completely and utterly pissed off.

"D- Daichi, you look nice tonight... Do you have a new training regimen or somethi-"

"Ryu." His tone is warning. Ryu gulps, and shrinks down in his chair. Noya and Hinata do the same, knowing all too well how terrifying Daichi was when he was mad. Or when he was tired. Or when he's both. "Why did you three find it necessary to break into my apartment and attempt to scare me?"

"Well, you see..." Ryu starts, pushing his fingers together innocently. 

"Tanaka-senpai made me do it,"

"Ryu forced me to do this,"

The two sentences come out at the same time, and Ryu gives him accomplices a betrayed look. "Guys!"

"Ryu, is this true?" Suga crosses his arms now, reminding the three that yes, he was still here, and yes, this was not a dream.

"Yes..."

"Then tell us why you did this."

"I...Thought it would be funny?" Daichi glares down at him, eyebrows raised. Wrong answer. "It was wrong, I'm sorry," Ryu drops his head, ashamed and embarrassed. 

"Good. Now, apologize to Yuu and Shoyou."

"Huh? But they--"

"You got them into this, so apologize."

Ryu turns to Hinata and Noya, pouting. "I'm sorry, you guys." 

"Good. Now hand over the key you got from me and go home." Ryu drops the key into Daichi's waiting palm, and stands, giving one final apology before rushing out of Daichi's apartment, pulling hinata and Noya with him, utterly embarrassed. 

"Holy shit, Ryu," Noya whispers as they walk down the darkened street to Ryu's house. "Ryu, you still have the footage, right?"

Ryu smirks. "Yeah."

* video * 

[Ryu, shushing the camera before flinging the door to Daichi's bedroom open and flipping on the lights.]

"Wake up, papa crow-" [Ryu, turning from the bed, covering his mouth]

[Daichi, bolting up in bed]"Ryu, what the fuck?"

[Suga sitting slowly, rubbing his eyes adorably] "Huh? What's going on?"

[Ryu, running out of the room, yelling "Oh my god," the sound of Noya and Hinata laughing their asses off]


End file.
